We'll Go Together
by Ryo Kitsuragi
Summary: MY FIRST FANFIC!Sora and Kairi finally reveal their feelings to each other and decide to go on vaction to the worlds Sora visited. I know, the summary sucked.
1. Chapter 1

**"We'll Go Together…."**

Chapter 1: 

**Kairi was walking down the beach, enjoying the sunset of the early evening. As she neared the islet where the Paopu fruit tree was, she could see Sora and Riku engaged in a sparring battle. After reading the note from King Mickey, they figured they should be ready for anything.**

"**Take this, Sonic Blade!" cried Sora as he rapidly charged at riku with the keyblade. "Nice try!" said Riku, as he dodged each of Sora's attacks. "My turn, Dark Firaga!" Riku said as he fired several fireballs of dark energy. Sora easily knocked them back at Riku with a well-timed Reflega spell. As the smoke cleared, Riku was nowhere to be seen. "Peek-a-boo!" chimed Riku as he knocked Sora to the ground with one good slash with his own keyblade, the "Road to Dawn." **

"**Well, Sora, looks like I win the bet" said Riku as he dropped the Road to Dawn and began to walk towards the dock where the boats were. "Remember, nice and clean, and don't skimp on the wax!" "I ought to shove this thing up your ass," mumbled Sora as he headed towards the small, nearby, waterfall. **

"**So, what was the bet about?" asked Kairi, out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of Sora. "Kairi, you scared me! Hey, what are you doing out this late? It's almost dark," asked Sora. "I was feeling kind of lonely, so I came to see if you were here… I mean you and Riku!" Kairi lied. Lucky for her, when it comes to girls, Sora is denser than lead. "Anyway, Riku said I have to wash his keyblade if he beat me today, so… yeah." **

**As they reached the waterfall, Sora removed his shoes and stepped into the water. "Here, hold this a sec," said Sora as he handed Kairi his keyblade. As she held the Kingdom Key in her hand, her other hand reached into her pocket, and pulled out her lucky charm. She then attached it to the keyblade, turning it into its Oathkeeper form. "There" said Sora as he turned around and walked out of the pond. "Okay, that should shut Riku up. Huh? Why did you change the keyblade?" asked Sora. "Sora, come with me" said Kairi as he followed her to the secret cave.**

** -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

That was my first fic, so please don't flame me for it.

* * *

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**"We'll Go Together…."**

Chapter 2 

**"Sora, come with me" said Kairi as she escorted Sora to the secret cave. There was still a little light out, so Sora and Kairi were still able to see while inside. "Sure brings back memories, Sora?" asked Kairi, but he wasn't listening. The light from the setting sun peered through the hole in the ceiling, shining down on Sora, as he was looking at one of the drawings on the wall. "I like what you did" said Sora. The picture was of Sora and Kairi's heads, both with an arm extending to each other, with what appeared to be a paopu fruit in their hands.**

**"I drew it after the islands reformed. You see, Sora, I lo…." Kairi was cut off as Sora gave her a big hug. "I know, and I feel the same way" said Sora as he held Kairi in his arms. "How did you know?" asked Kairi. "I kind of figured it out when you glomped me in The World That Never Was."**

"**Excuse me" said a voice. Sora and Kairi did not move. "Yo! Beauty and the Beast" another voice called. The two then pulled away and looked towards the door that had always been there. In front of it, stood Roxas and Namine. "So, you finally figured it out" said Roxas. "You now know each other's real feelings, now you both can seal the keyhole to Destiny Islands" said Namine, as she and Roxas held up their hands and a golden keyhole appeared on the door. Kairi then gave the Oathkeeper to Sora and put her hand Sora's. The two then smiled at each other, and fired a beam at the keyhole, locking it with a loud click sound. **

**The entire door then disintergrated and Roxas and Namine began to fade away. "Don't worry, you will see us again, someday" said Namine. "Who knows, if things keep going the way they are, we may come back sooner" said Roxas as the two Nobodies finally faded away completely. After that, Kairi layed her head in Sora's chest and said, "I want to go on a trip. I want to see all the worlds you visited." Sora then rested his head in Kairi's hair, breathing in her scent. "Sure, we can leave tomorrow. Lucky for us, Donald and Goofy left our Gummi Ship behind and left on King Mickey's." As the two turned to leave the cave, a voice called from the entrance, "Well, it's about damn time!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**"We'll Go Together…."**

Chapter 3 

"**We'll, it's about damn time" called Riku from the cave entrance. "Riku, uh…. What are you doing here?" asked Sora, blushing. "I came to get my keyblade back, but instead I find you in a cave, getting busy with Kairi" grined Riku. Kairi just giggled as Sora got even redder. "Riku, you know it's not like that!" "I know, but I did see everything. Roxas and Namine. The keyhole. You and Kairi hugging." The last one, Riku said with a bit of disappointment in his voice. "Anyway, let's get back to the mainland, it's almost dark."**

**They then returned to the mainland as night fell on the Destiny Islands. The whole time they walked to their homes, Sora and Kairi were holding hands as Riku walked ahead of them. When they reached Kairi's house, she jumped in front of Sora, and planted a kiss on his lips. After a minute, she pulled back, while Sora didn't move as he was still in shock as he wasn't expecting first first kiss to be so sudden. "Bye Riku. Bye Sora…." Said Kairi as gave Sora the kind of wink that was cute, and sexy at the same time. She then ran up to her room, flopped on the bed, and sighed dreamily as she looked at a photo of her and Sora taken about a year ago, before the Heartless began attacking all the worlds. **

"**Sora, you are one lucky bastard" said Riku as he and Sora walked towards their homes. "But, I'm not surprised, you and Kairi always looked good together. I wonder if I will ever find a girl like Kairi" said Riku. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you will find a nice girl who is perfect for you. Maybe she will even be just like you, one who walks in the twilight" said Sora. "Thanks, Sora. Sometimes, you are smarter than you look." The two then parted ways to return to their homes for the evening. **

**The next morning, Sora and Kairi were loading their luggage into the Gummi ship for their interplanetary road trip. "Kairi, do you really need all this stuff?" asked Sora as he loaded Kairi's 4th bag onto the ship. "A girl has to be prepared" said Kairi. Sora then spun her around and kissed her this time. Even though she never saw it coming, she loved every moment of it. She wished she could live off of Sora's kisses, as she cursed her body for its need of oxygen to survive, and had to pull away from Sora. "So, you ready to go?" asked Sora. "Ready when you are" said Kairi as she and Sora then got into the cockpit, and found someone they weren't expecting to be there.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"We'll Go Together…."**

Chapter 4

"**Riku, what are you doing here!" asked Sora as he and Kairi discovered Riku in the cockpit of the Gummi ship. "Did you guys really think I would let you two do this alone?" "I was kind of hoping...", mumbled Kairi. "So, where are we headed to first?" asked Riku. "How about Twilight Town?" asked Kairi. "Ok then," said Sora as he set a course for the world of Twilight Town. **

**Awhile later, Sora, Kairi, and Riku landed in Twilight Town, just outside of the hangout belonging to Haner, Pence, and Olette. Sora then opened the curtain door slightly and peeked inside. "Anybody home?" asked Sora. He looked around and saw Hayner on the couch. "Hayner!" called Sora, as he entered with Riku and Kairi. "Hi Sora, Kairi, Person" said Hayner in a depressed tone. "He's Riku," said Kairi, "What's wrong, Hayner?" Hayner sat up and began his story.**

**"Well, about a week ago, Pence and Olette started going out. At first, it was cool, but now, they are spending more and more time together, and they don't want to hang out with me anymore. They don't even come to the hangout anymore." "Pretty lonely, huh?" said Riku. "Yeah, but there is this girl I like, and if I win the special Struggle tournament that will be tomorrow, maybe I can get her attention." "Who do you like? Maybe we can help" Kairi offered. "It's……Fuujin" blushed Hayner. "You like Fuujin!" exclaimed Sora. "That emo bitch!" "She's not emo! Or a bitch! She just doesn't talk much." Hayner then began to blush some more. "Don't worry, we'll help you get her attention" said Kairi. "One problem, I hear she like that asshole, Seifer Almasy" said Hayner. "Then, we just got to change her mind" said Sora, just as Olette and Pence came walking in. "Sora, Kairi! It's great to see you!" said Pence. "Yeah, same here," said Sora, "oh, and this is Riku." "My, isn't he the fine looking young man" said Olette. "OLETTE!" cried Pence. "I'm just joking. You know that" said Olette as she gave Pence a kiss on the cheek. "So, Hayner, you compete tomorrow?" asked Pence. "Yeah, and I'm going to win!" said Hayner. "You can do it!" said Sora, "if you can beat me that is!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**"We'll Go Together…."**

Chapter 5

**"You will have to do better than that!" said Sora as he knocked Hayner to the ground for the umpteenth time. "How are you ever going to work up the courage to ask out Fuujin if you can't beat me? Let alone Seifer?" "Why is Hayner doing this?" asked Kairi. "Sora is trying to build up Hayner's confidence. Hayner always was confident," said Pence. "But when it came to girls, he is a coward." "C'mon Hayner, fight me as you would Seifer!" said Sora. **

**When Sora said that, Hayner closed his eyes, and imagined Fuujin, with Seifer. This thought was simply infuriating to Hayner. He then charged at Sora, imagining him to be Seifer. He tried to attack Sora, but Sora blocked it and knocked Hayner back. "That's enough Hayner, save it for the tournament tomorrow" said Riku. "You're right. Seifer is the one who deserves it. Thanks Sora, you have been a real help." "No problem" said Sora**

**"Clear out, n00bs! This sandlot belongs to the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee!" declared Seifer as he arrived with his two subordinates, Raijin and Fuujin. "Leave" said Fuujin. "You better get lost before Seifer gets mad, ya'know?" replied Raijin. "Piss off" Hayner said, simply. "What did you say!" asked Seifer, as he unsheathed his true weapon. "Isn't that a Gunblade?" asked Sora. "Supposedly there is another similar to this one, but that isn't important" said Seifer. Seifer's gunblade was a one-handed weapon, and resembled a sniper rifle, while Leon's was two-handed, and resembled a revolver. "What is important is I'm going to shove it up Hayner's ass!" said Seifer as he charged towards Hayner, but was blocked by Riku. "I don't know who you are, nor do I care, but save it for the tournament tomorrow!" said Riku. "Fine then, tomorrow. Raijin, Fuujin, let's go. "Tomorrow" said Hayner.**

**The next day, the next day, the Twilight Town festival began. Everyone in Twilight Town out and about, to eat, drink, and be merry. While at the sandlot, Sora and Co. were awaiting the start of the Struggle tournament. Then, Riku ran up to them, and said, "Sora, you are never going to guess who that retard Raijin is fighting in the first match!"**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who is that retard Raijin going to fight in the first match! Is it Officer Barbrady? Jimbo? Chef? Or the 1991 Denver Broncos?

And to anyone who got that South Park reference, I thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

**"We'll Go Together…."**

Chapter 6 

**Before Sora could get to the tournament board to see the pairings, the tournament announcer stepped up to announce it to the public. "All right, let's get the first match underway! Twilight Town resident and member of the T.T. Disciplinary Committee, that retard, Raijin! And, his opponent, he may be short, but big things come in small packages, Mickey Mouse!" "The King's competing!" exclaimed Sora as the match began. And, faster than you could say "M-I-C! K-E-Y! M-O-U-S-E," the match was over. "Woah…. And in a stunning upset, the winner of the first match is Mickey Mouse!"**

**"Your Majesty!" called Sora to the King. "Sora! Riku! Kairi! What are you doing here?" asked Mickey. "Riku, Kairi, and I are on a sort of road trip. So, where's Donald and Goody?" "Well, Goofy is with Minnie and Daisy shopping, and Donald is rehearsing with his old band, The 3 Cabelleros. They are going to be having a concert here in Twilight Town tonight. It's their first concert in a long time. So, are you and Riku in the tournament too?" "Yup! And I'm up next!" said Sora as he went into the ring to meet his opponent.**

**"Now, let's get the next fight underway!" said the announcer. "First, a newcomer to the Struggle tournament, Sora! And, a man popular with the ladies here in Twilight Town, Setzer Gabbiani!" The next thing you could here was the screams and cheers of Setzer's loyal fangirls, with girls yelling such lines as "You're so sexy, Setzer!", "Marry me, Setzer!", or "I want to have your baby, Setzer!" "All right, boys, keep it clean" said the announcer. "You both know the rules, so you may begin when I give the signal." Sora and Setzer each took their places on opposite sides of the ring. "And… begin!" And with that, the fight was on. For the first 30 seconds of the fight, the two kept bobbing and weaving around each other's attacks. "Well, this has been fun, but now, my life is a chip in your pile, and it's time to ante up!" said Setzer as he charged towards Sora in hopes of getting a ring-out, but Sora saw this coming and stepped out of the way, leaving Setzer teetering on the edge of the ring. "Well, Setzer, looks like this is one bet you won't win" said Sora as he poked Setzer, making him fall out of the ring. "And the winner by ring-out is Sora!" said the announcer as the crowd cheered for Sora, while Setzer was being carried away by his little fanclub. **

**As Sora stepped out of the ring, he was greeted by Kairi's lips on his own. "You were great in there, Sora!" said Kairi. "Well, it looks like Sora has a girl worth fighting for." Sora and Kairi just blushed at the announcer's comment. "I'm just kidding, guys. Now, let's get the next match underway! Hayner vs. Seifer Almasy!" "Looks like I'm up next, guys" said Hayner as he approached the ring. "Good luck, we will be here for you" said Riku as he and the others wished Hayner luck in his match.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Can any of you guess what movie that line was from? It was one of the worlds in KH2.


	7. Chapter 7

**"We'll Go Together…."**

**Chapter 7**

**"And now, let's start the 3rd match: Hayner vs. Seifer Almasy!" "So, n00b, why don't you just give up and save yourself the embarrassment?" asked Seifer. "No," said Hayner as he quickly glanced at Fuujin. "I have my reasons. Now, let's do this!" "Wow!" said the announcer. "These two are more fired up than usual. So, BEGIN!!!!" Hayner and Seifer charged forward, knocking a few orbs off the other. Hayner then countered Seifer's next attack, sending him clear across the ring. He picked up the orb Seifer dropped, and positioned himself to attack again. Seifer tried to attack Hayner, but Hayner was too quick for him, and landed a blow that was good enough to make Seifer drop all of his orbs. Hayner then quickly picked them up, giving him the win. **

"**NO! I won't lose to you!" said Seifer as he threw down the Struggle club, and unsheathed his gunblade. "No more of this kiddy crap!" Seifer sent Hayner to the ground, and had the gunblade pointed at his throat. "Who's the winner now, n00b?" asked Seifer. "ME!" said Hayner, as he kicked the gunblade out of Seifer's hand, and then used his other foot to kick Seifer square in the balls. Then, he heard Raijin call out, "Fuujin, move, ya know!" Hayner looked to see that he had kicked Seifer's weapon into the air, and it was heading right for Fuujin. He then rushed over and pushed Fuujin out of harm's way, with the gunblade coming down mere inches away from him. "Are you all right?" asked Hayner as he helped Fuujin off the ground. "Yes, thank you" said Fuujin with a slight blush on her face. Hayner then went back over to Sora and the others. "That was awesome!" said Olette. Pence then elbowed Hayner in the ribs a bit. "Hey, Hayner. She's looking at you." Hayner looked back at Fuujin, but she turned away to hide her blushing, which she wasn't doing very well. "Did you actually plan on that happening?" asked Sora. "To be honest, no." "Well, it looks like it worked. Now, it's time for my match, be back in a bit," said Riku as he went to the ring for his fight with Vivi. **

**"Now, let's start the final match of the first round! The miniature Black Mage, Vivi Orniter! And, another of the newcomers to the Struggle, Riku!" "You can do it, Riku!" called Sora, Kairi, and the King from the sidelines. "And, BEGIN!" called the announcer as the match started. "Just because I'm short, don't think of me as an easy win" said Vivi as he began creating clones of himself around Riku. They began to swarm Riku, until he killed some of them with a Dark Firaga spell. Three more Vivi clones appeared behind Riku, hitting him forward, where he was met by the business ends of several Struggle wands, making Riku drop about half of his orbs in the process. "Ok, there's 1 of me, and lots of him. No problem." Riku then ran forward, killing clone after clone until there was only the original left. "Firaga!" called Vivi, as he fired a wave of fire at Riku, but he countered with a Dark Shield, and sent it right back at the small Black Mage, making him drop all of his orbs within Riku's reach. He then scooped them up, making himself the victor. Vivi then stands up and says "Huh? What am I doing here?" He then simply walked off the platform, as if nothing happened. "That was awesome, Riku!" said Sora as he congradulated his friend on his victory. "Thanks Sora." "We will now take a one-hour break so our fighters can rejuvenate themselves. For now, enjoy what Twilight Town has to offer, but not before listening to who will be fighting whom in the next round. In the first match, it will be Sora vs. Mickey Mouse, and Riku vs. Hayner in the second fight of the Twilight Town Festival Struggle Spectacular!" said the announcer and then walked off stage. "So, that's what he's calling it now. Anyway, Sora, Mickey, good luck in your fight in the semi-finals" said Riku to his friends. "Thanks Riku, and good luck to you and Hayner in your fight" said Sora. "Hey Sora, since we have time before the match, what do you say we go hang out for a while?" asked Kairi with a smile. "Ok, sure" said Sora as he smiled back at her, taking her hand as he went to give her a quick tour of Twilight Town.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
i'm sorry i haven't updated in a while. i just haven't been in the mood to type. so, i hope you guys like this chapter, please review.   
**


	8. Chapter 8

**"We'll Go Together…."**

**Chapter 8 **

**Sora was playing tour guide as he guided Kairi through the streets of Twilight Town before his match with the King. "There's the armor shop, and the item and accessory shop, and there's the synthesis shop." The two of them then approached it to see that the Moogle that was supposed to be running the shop was asleep on the job. "Aw, it's so cute. I want one," said Kairi as she started playing with the Moogle's pom-pom. He then woke with a start and pulled out a shotgun and had a look on his face that said, "don't fuck with me." "DON'T EVER TOUCH MY POM-POM, KUPO! IF YOU DO IT AGAIN, I'LL BLOW YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF, KUPO!!!!" Sora and Kairi then ran for their lives before the Moogle started busting caps in their asses. As they were running, they hadn't noticed they had bumped into someone until they were on the ground. They got up and noticed that the one they bumped into was Goofy. "Hey, fellas, how's it going?" asked Goofy. "We're doing pretty good. How about you?" Kairi replied. "Well, I was just on my way to find Donald and ask him what he wanted for lunch…" Goofy was then cut off by a squawking scream so loud, Yen Sid could hear it in his tower on the outskirts of the town. Sora, Kairi, and Goofy then headed in its direction to see what was happening to their feathered friend.**

**"THEY ARE SO LATE!!!!!!!!!" shouted Donald as he awaited the arrival of his two band mates. "Hey Donald! Look who I found!" called Goofy to the Grand Mage of Disney Castle. "Please tell me its Ponchito and Jose'" said Donald. "Nope, look!" Goofy then stepped aside to reveal Sora and Kairi standing behind him. "Sora! Kairi!" shouted Donald, as he ran up and glomped his two friends. "It's great to see you too, Donald," said Sora as he managed to break himself and Kairi free of the duck's grip. "What do you say we talk over lunch?" asked Goofy. "Sure, all this waiting is making me hungry" said Donald as his stomach grumbled. They then went to an outdoor burger stand, where King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Daisy, Riku, Hayner, Fuujin, Olette, and Pence were waiting. They ate their lunch whilst talking about how they have been and other such things. **

**Later, they all made their way back to the Sandlot in time for the next round. "OK!" called the tournament announcer. "It's time for the next round of the Twilight Town Festival Struggle Tournament Spectacular! In the first match, it's Sora vs. Mickey! Contestants, please step forward!" "You ready, your Majesty?" asked Sora. "Ready when you are, Sora" replied the King, as the two Keyblade wielders stepped into the ring. "Goofy, I don't know who to cheer for" said Donald. "Me neither" said Goofy. They looked over to see that Riku was just as confused as they were. Meanwhile, Kairi and Minnie were already cheering for the men in their lives before the match even started. "Well, at least they are devoted to them," said Riku when he saw the two girls. And with that, the battle was on.**


	9. Chapter 9

"We'll Go Together…." 

Chapter 9

"Sonic Blade!" cried Sora, as he tried to hit the King, but Mickey's superior speed let him dodge everything Sora threw at him. Sora was a bit of a disadvantage. Only 45 seconds left, the score was 183 to 17. Clearly in the King's favor. As he blocked another barrage of attacks from his opponent, Sora noticed a pattern in Mickey's attack pattern. The King would always circle around Sora in a counter-clockwise pattern, then jump, and unleash an aerial combo. As Mickey began his next attack, Sora began to mimic every one of his moves. When Mickey started his aerial assault, Sora matched him move for move. As the King landed, Sora knew it was time to end this match. As he landed, Sora jammed his club into the ground and used his Slide Dash technique to launch himself across the ring, and send His Majesty flying, giving Sora the victory by ring-out. "And, by ring-out, the winner is Sora!" called the announcer, as Kairi ran into the ring and glomped Sora. King Mickey then returned to the ring to give a few words to Sora. "Congratulations, Sora. A fine win." He then shook Sora's hand. "Thank you very much, your Majesty" said Sora in reply. The three the exited the ring as Riku and Hayner entered for their match. "Sorry you last your match, your Majesty" said Donald with his head hanging. "Cheer up, Donald" said Mickey. "Yeah, Sora won!" said Goofy with a smile. "Goofy's right, Donald. He saw through my strategy and found a way to counter it, fair and square. Now, let's see how Riku does in his fight."

"You ready, newcomer?" asked Hayner in his battle stance. "Don't get so cocky, kid" said Riku as he readied himself for combat. "Well, it seems like these two are ready to do this" said the announcer. "Semi-final match 2: Hayner vs. Riku! BEGIN!!!!" The battle was on. Hayner charged at Riku, but Riku countered Hayner and picked up his orbs, making the score 146 to 54. As the battle progressed, the score kept fluctuating between Riku and Hayner being in the lead. With only 20 seconds left, the score was back at 100 orbs apiece. Hayner thought he could end this by leaping into the air to deliver a finishing blow, bur he left himself completely open to Riku's counterattack. Riku jumped up into the air, and hit Hayner with a combo that sent him to the ground, along with all of his orbs. Riku picked up just in time to give him the win. "And with that, the winner is Riku!" called the announcer, as Fuujin entered the ring to see if Hayner was ok. "Are you alright?" asked Fuujin. "I'm alright, but Riku sure gave me a run for my munny." "You did great, Hayner" said Riku, as helped Hayner up. "Always great to see a good sport. We will now take a break to set up for the final match. Sora vs. Riku. Who will win and claim the championship? Stay tuned to see the finale of the Twilight Town Festival Struggle Tournament Spectacular!" said the announcer to the crowd. "Well Sora, looks like it's just you and me. Good luck" said Riku to Sora. "Same to you, Riku" Sora replied. "You're going to need it." "Wow, it looks like there is some pre-battle trash talking going on" said the announcer. "Now, competitors, please step forward. I hope you guys will make this a great fight." "We will" said Sora. He and Riku then dropped their clubs and revealed their keyblades; Sora's Oathkeeper and Riku's Road to Dawn. "It seems these two are ready to do this" said the announcer. "Alright! This is for everything. The title, the belt, and bragging rights for one year. BEGIN!"

As the last syllable left the announcer's mouth, Sora and Riku immidietly went at it. They kept hitting each other, sending orbs everywhere for the first 40 seconds of the match. Not too much later, every orb was on the ground. About 10 seconds later, the score was back at 100 for both of them. Sora wanted to end this as quickly as possible, and he knew exactly how to do it. Riku could tell Sora was pondering something, so, he braced himself for anything. "Strike Raid!" called Sora, as he hurled the Oathkeeper keyblade like a boomerang towards Riku. He sent the keyblade aside with a swipe of his own, and began charging toward Sora. The Oathkeeper quickly reappeared in Sora's hand just in time to block Riku's assault. Riku broke away from his friend, while Sora shouted "Sonic Blade!" "That attack again?" thought Riku. "Fine then, I'll end this that same way I did back home." Riku quickly dodged all of Sora's attacks. "Dark Firaga!" called Riku, as he sent a black fireball towards Sora. Thinking quickly, Sora quickly cast Reflega and sent the fireball back at its creator. When it hit, it created a cloud of smoke that clouded Sora's vision. When it cleared, Riku was nowhere to be seen. This was Sora's chance to win. He knew what was coming next. "Peek-a-boo" was what Sora heard from behind him. He quickly turned and smashed the Oathkeeper into Riku's side, sending Riku to the ground and making him drop the rest of his orbs. Sora picked all of them up, giving himself a perfect victory.

"And it's over!" called the announcer. "The winner, and the new Twilight Town Festival Struggle Tournament Spectacular champion is SORA!!!!" All of Sora's friends then ran into the ring to congratulate him, the fastest of them being Kairi, who congratulated Sora by glomping him, and kissing him deeply. "Uh, if I may interrupt for a moment, I am here to award Sora two items: the winner's trophy, and the championship belt" said the announcer as he handed Sora the two objects. Sora put the belt around Kairi's waist and then held the trophy above his head, as Goofy lifted Sora up onto his shoulders. "It's over folks" said the announcer. "Go enjoy the rest of the festival, but before you do, let's have one more round of applause for the new top Struggler, Sora!" The audience then gave one final cheer as the tournament officially came to a close.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, you wanted longer, you got longer. The next chapter will be the final part of their visit to Twilight Town, so, please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

**"We'll Go Together…."**

**Chapter 10**

**"Where are they?" asked an impatient Hayner as he looked at his watch for the umpteenth time. "They are late." "You know how girls are," said Pence. "It takes them an hour to get ready for anything when it can take a guy only 10 minutes." All of the guys agreed, as the ones they were waiting for finally arrived. To Sora, it didn't matter what the other girls looked like. Even though she didn't seem any different from this afternoon, Kairi looked stunning in the eternal sunset lighting of Twilight Town. "C'mon Sora, let's go have fun!" said Kairi as she took Sora's hand and followed the others to the festival. While they were there, they ate. They drank. They were all around merry. There were even carnival games, one of which, Sora won Kairi a Cactuar plushy. They even found out why the town was having this festival. As it turns out, this time of year is the only night where the sun goes down completely, and every year, fireworks light up the night sky in front of the full moon that graced the Twilight Town sky once every 365 nights. When they were done, Sora and Kairi made their way up to Sunset Terrace to see the fireworks.**

**Strangely, they were the only people there when they arrived. Taking a seat on a bench that overlooked the city; Kairi put down her Cactuar and wrapped her arms around Sora's waist. "Sora, I love you," said Kairi. "I love you, too, Kairi," replied Sora, as he hugged her to his chest as the sun began its yearly descent and the moon took its place for this one night. Kairi broke out of Sora's embrace and then took hold of his shoulders. She then gently laid him down, so his head was now in her lap. "How's this?" asked Kairi. "Comfy" said Sora, as he adjusted himself slightly. "The lap is the second greatest natural pillow, you know," said Kairi, with a smile. Sora then got what Kairi was trying to say, and just sighed and said, "Well, right here is just as good." Kairi then started running her hair through Sora's spiky, brown hair, just as the fireworks began. The bright explosions turned the sky into a vision magnet, as Sora and Kairi's eyes were attracted to the fireworks that seemed to blend perfectly with the large, full moon, like splashes of paint on a circular canvas in the sky. "You know, there is nobody else I would rather be here watching this with besides you, Kairi" said Sora as he got up from his girlfriend's lap. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, and gently kissed her. This feeling to Kairi, his lips on hers, was pure happiness. In fact, it reminded her of a song she once heard. A song that she felt described both her, and Sora….**

**_Drawn in by an unseen cold hand, _**

_**I pass even time as it flows to eternity. **_

_**As your eyes look away into the hazy distance, **_

_**What is revealed to them, I cannot see. **_

_**As the moonlight shines on my bitter cold fingers. **_

_**Frozen tears of mine begin to flow anew. **_

_**I look at the sky. That distant far off dream, **_

_**It always has me in its view. **_

_**Unafraid, I reach my hand into the darkness. **_

_**I am at the point of no return. **_

_**If I truly realize the person I am, **_

_**Hidden away inside my deepest memories. **_

_**I still want to believe that you will return to me. **_

_**Until you are with me, together in this place. **_

_**I still want to feel until the end of time. **_

_**The gentle loving touch of your hands on my face.**_

_**Trapped inside this cage made of glass, **_

_**Hurt feelings held captive in the cold and icy night. **_

_**From far beyond the infinite dark. **_

_**There must always be a ray of light.**_

_**I know that your eternal shining light **_

_**Will embrace me in the warmth of infinity. **_

_**While trying to run from the pain of reality, **_

_**I'm losing sight of what is so important to me. **_

_**I still want to believe that you will return to me. **_

_**Until you are with me, together in this place. **_

_**I still want to feel until the end of time. **_

_**The gentle loving touch of your hands on my face.**_

_**Drawn in by an unseen cold hand, **_

_**I pass even time as it flows to eternity. **_

_**As your eyes look away into the hazy distance, **_

_**What is revealed to them, I cannot see. **_

_**What is revealed to them, I cannot see. **_

**Sora pulled back from Kairi to see she had on her face a smile. The kind of smile meant only for him. He could feel the massive amount of light in her heart that made her a Princess of Heart. He could feel it, as if it was flowing into his own heart. Kairi then laid her head on Sora's shoulder, and the two of them stayed like that until the fireworks were done, and the two of them returned to the Gummi Ship to retire for the evening. **

**The next morning, everyone had gathered at the ship bid Sora, Kairi, and Riku farewell. That is, until Riku said something that changed their entire plan. "What do you mean you're not going with us!?" asked Sora. "Why not?" asked Kairi. "Well, last night at the festival, King Mickey asked me to return to Disney Castle with him. He wants me to become his Royal Vizier." "So, Riku, what is your answer?" asked the King. "I gladly accept your offer, Your Majesty," said Riku, bowing to his new king. "But why Riku?" asked Sora, again. "Well, I haven't really done much with my life, so, maybe I can finally do something with my life. Plus, if you were me, you wouldn't want to be around all the lovey-dovey crap you two got going on. I just ask one thing of you Sora." He then placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and said, "Take care of her." "I will, bye Riku." He and Riku then shook hands. "Bye, Riku. I'll miss you," said Kairi, as she gave her long-time friend a hug. He then left Kairi and joined all of Sora's friends from this world, and the King and his crew. Mickey, along with Hayner, Ollette, Pence, and Fuujin each said their goodbyes. Queen Minnie and Daisy each waved goodbye. "Bye Sora!" squawked Donald. "Be sure to come visit us!" called Goofy. "We will! Bye guys!" said Sora and Kairi, as they boarded the Gummi Ship and took off. As Kairi looked out of the window at the planet as it was getting further and further away, she said to Sora, "Twilight Town is a really nice place. I want to go back someday." "It sure is, but for now, I got many more worlds for you to see, so sit down and buckle up." Sora looked at the calendar on the screen as it showed that it was almost the end of November. That's when Sora got an idea for the next stop on his and Kairi's little trip across the worlds.**

**------------------------Twilight Town: EPISODE COMPLETE----------------**

**For those who don't know, the song is called "Gentle Hands" by Tomoyo Mitani. It is the opening song from .hack//G.U. vol1: Rebirth, and I thought it would work in this paticular chapter. So, anways, please read and review. And see if you can guess where they will be going next.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**"We'll Go Together…."**

In this chapter, and several of the following, I will be including songs from "The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge". The songs themselves are re-writes of songs from the original movie. In this story, I will be changing them a bit to help them fit in the story better. Now, please enjoy...

**Chapter 11**

** "So, this is Halloween Town?" said Kairi as she took in her new, more gothic, surroundings. "Yup, that's right," said Sora. But, no sooner had he said this, they were suddenly surrounded by a small group of Heartless: mostly Wight Knights, Gargoyles, Search Ghosts, Trick Ghosts, and a Grand Ghost. "Stay close to me, Kairi," said Sora as he called the Oathkeeper to his hand. He went to strike down the Heartless, but as soon as he began to move, the Heartless suddenly burst into flames and died. "Uh... I didn't do that," said Sora, puzzled by what just happened. "Heartless don't spontaneously combust, do they?" asked Kairi, who was in the same state as Sora. "That's because I did." They turned to see that what was once a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head, had revealed itself to be none other than the Pumpkin King: Jack Skellington. **

** "Sora, it's been a while. How have you been?" asked Jack as he shook Sora's hand. "It's great to see you, too, Jack" Sora replied. "And who is this lovely young lady?" asked Jack as he kissed the back of Kairi's hand like a gentleman. "I love your costume." That's when Kairi realized that her clothes had changed. She was now wearing a black witch's dress that went down to her knees. She wore pointy black shoes with red and black socks that went up to her knees. The dress was tattered at the end of the dress and the sleeves. And, on her head, she wore a black witch hat that kind of resembled Vivi's hat. "I'm Kairi. Who are you?" "Who am I? I am Jack Skellington: The PUMPKIN KING! The titan of terror! The monarch of monsters! Or, I was until…." "What happened?" asked Sora. "Well, it was after I got this new weapon from Dr. Finklestein." Jack then showed them his wrist. Wrapped around it was what appeared to be a glob of flubber. "It's a special kind of whip called the Soul Robber. I went out of town to test it out, and out of nowhere, Oogie Boogie comes back and tells the entire town I abandoned them. It's been three days, and I have been fighting off Heartless since then." "Then what are we waiting for?" said Sora. "Let's go in, and stop Oogie here and now." "You're right. I found out Oogie is hold up in the Town Hall. Let's go." They made their way to the Town Hall. When they entered, they thought they were alone, but the shadows around them then converged in one spot and formed a familiar shape. It was at that moment, a very musical battle ensued. **

**---"Oogie's Song" (Sang to the tune of "Oogie Boogie's Song")---**

**Oogie Boogie:_  
Well, well, well!  
Jack, and Sora, too!  
Finally made it, huh?  
Oh, I've been waiting!  
So how do you like  
My Oogie-Town?  
Ha, ha, ha, ha!_**

**Jack:****_  
It's over! It's over!  
This time you've gone too far! _**

**_It's over, we're serious!  
Just who do you think you are?_**

**Sora:**

**_Just because you fooled the town  
Doesn't make you king!  
You'd better give up, surrender now!  
We're fixing everything!_**

**Oogie Boogie:****_  
That's what you think, hah!  
But you couldn't be more wrong!  
And this will be the last time  
You hear the Boogie song!_**

**_Ohhh!_**

**Jack:****_  
Ohhh!_**

**Oogie Boogie****:_  
Oh ohhh! _**

**Sora:****_  
Ohhh!   
_**

**Oogie Boogie:****_  
Whoa oh! _**

**Jack/Sora:****_  
Ohhh!_**

**Oogie Boogie:****_  
I'm the Oogie Boogie Man!_**

**Jack:****_  
We see you're pretty proud of  
All your booby-trapping schemes! _**

**Sora:_  
But we can say you'll rule this town  
Only in your dreams!_**

**Oogie Boogie:****_  
Heh, that's funny guys, it was a dream!  
But now it's coming true!  
'Cause even my mere shadow knows  
Jack's days as king are through! _**

**_Whoa oh!_**

**Jack:****_  
Whoa oh!_**

**Oogie Boogie:****_  
Oh ohhh! _**

**Sora:****_  
Whoa oh!_**

**Oogie Boogie:****_  
Whoa oh! _**

**Jack:****_  
Whoa oh!_**

**_I'm the Pumpkin King!_**

** When the song ended, Jack and Sora thought they had defeated Shadow Oogie. "Ha Ha Ha! Same old pathetic Jack! Did you really think some glob of flubber was going to beat me? And you had the keyblade-wielder help you too? You always were a weak king, Jack. That's why you abandoned Halloween Town!" said Shadow Oogie, with a smirk. "I would never abandon my town or the people! It was you who deceived them!" said Jack angrily. "It doesn't matter. I have already enslaved the citizens, and imprisoned those who resisted me. Like Dr. Finklestein's rag-doll, for example" said Oogie. "What have you done with Sally?!" exclaimed Jack. "The same thing I'm going to do to that girl over there!" Oogie then reverted back to being a shadow on the ground. He then dashed over underneath Kairi, and then engulfed her in his inky, black grip. "KAIRI!!!!" called Sora, as Oogie burst through the doors of the town hall, and started running out of the town square, leaving Heartless in his wake. "We got to go after him, Jack! He has Kairi!" said Sora, worried about his love. "Don't worry, Sora. We will find him," said Jack. He then brought his fingers to his mouth and blew, making a whistling sound to call forth his ghost dog, Zero. "Zero, go follow Oogie Boogie and find out where he is going. We will be joining him shortly." And with that, Zero flew off into the night sky in search of the bag of bugs that wanted Halloween Town for his own. "Right now, we can't follow Zero with these Heartless in the way. C'mon Sora, let's go!" said Jack, as he and Sora charged into the swarm of Heartless, in hopes of stopping Oogie Boogie.**


	12. Chapter 12

**"We'll Go Together…."**

**Chapter 12**

**Sora and Jack followed Zero through the town, all while fighting off Heartless after Heartless that were left behind as Shadow Oogie made off with Kairi. The ghostly canine soon led them to a crypt deep within the graveyard. "Zero, is this where Oogie took Kairi too?" asked the Pumpkin King. Zero barked a "yes", but quickly fled as more Heartless spawned behind them. "Jack, you go and find the girls. I'll handle the Heartless," said Sora, as he readied his keyblade for another session of Heartless killing. "Alright, just be careful," said Jack as he entered the crypt.**

**As Jack entered the crypt, he could hear too familiar voices talking. "Jack!" cried Sally as she saw that he was in the entryway. The two girls then ran over to Jack, who took the rag doll's hands in his own. "Sally, I'm so happy you are safe. We have to get out of here. Kairi, Sora is outside clearing out the Heartless so we have a clean getaway." They were about to leave the crypt, when a large cage came down from the ceiling and entrapped Sally and Kairi inside. "What's this?" cried Jack as the cage went back up into the air and came back down, this time, connected to a Heartless that appeared the last time Sora came to Halloween Town: Prison Keeper. "Let them go this instant!" Jack shouted to the Heartless. The Prison Keeper did not listen, and started attacking Jack. He leaped around the room, dodging each of Prison Keepers attacks, and, with a cry of "Soul Robber!" Jack began attacking the creature which held his friends captive within. **

**Jack went to attack again, but the Soul Robber was caught in Prison Keeper's hand. The Heartless then proceeded to spin Jack around the room, and throw him against the wall. It continued to do this several times, until it got sick of it, and let Jack go, sending him into a wall again. That last slam knocked Jack's head off in the process. Jack's body then came over and put his head back, but he stumbled a bit. Jack was still a bit tired from fighting off the Heartless on the way here, and was a bit of a disadvantage. Jack was panting as he took another blow from Prison Keeper. "I got to save Sally and Kairi…" thought Jack as he got up only to be knocked down again. "I wish there was a way to help him," said Kairi. "I think there is," said Sally, as she began a song to lift Jack's spirits. **

**----------"Sally's Song Remix" (sang to the tune of the original, but with a faster tempo)-------**

**Sally:****  
_We should have known not to believe  
And things would not have turned so bad_**

**Jack:****  
_It's true his plan was to deceive  
But that should not make you so sad_**

**Sally:****  
_But danger waits at every turn_**

**Jack:****  
_And I am ready  
To set things right here _**

**Sally:****  
_How can you say that you will be okay?  
And come back another day?_**

**_What will become of our dear town?  
Now that we've let our leader down_**

**Jack:****  
_You know, dear Sally, that's not true  
We can take this town back, me and you_**

**Sally:****  
_There's so much danger yet to face_**

**Jack:****  
_But I'm not worried, back home I hurried_**

**Jack/Sally:****  
_Now we must stop  
That evil Oogie's scheme  
And save our Halloween_**

**Sally:****  
_We should have known not to believe  
And things would not have turned so bad_**

**Jack:****  
_It's true his plan was to deceive  
But that should not make you so sad_**

**Sally:****  
_But danger waits at every turn _**

**Jack:****  
_And I am ready  
To set things right here_**

**Sally:****  
_How can you say that you will be okay?  
And come back another day?_**

**_What will become of our dear town?  
Now that we've let our leader down_**

**Jack:****  
_You know, dear Sally, that's not true  
We can take this town back, me and you_**

**Sally:****  
_There's so much danger yet to face_**

**Jack:****  
_But I'm not worried, back home I hurried_**

**Sally:****  
_You surely will  
Now we all count on you_  
_To see this trouble through_**

**_We should have known not to believe   
And things would not have turned so bad_**

**Jack:****  
_It's true his plan was to deceive  
But that should not make you so sad_**

**Sally:****  
_But danger waits at every turn_**

**Jack:****  
_And I am ready  
To set things right here _**

**Sally:****  
_How can you say that you will be okay?  
And come back another day?_**

**_What will become of our dear town?  
Now that we've let our leader down_**

**Jack:****  
_You know, dear Sally, that's not true  
We can take this town back, me and you_**

**Sally:****  
_There's so much danger yet to face_**

**Jack:****  
_But I'm not worried, back home I hurried_**

**Jack/Sally:****  
_If we work hard  
We'll overcome our shame  
And beat him at his game_**

**As they sang, Jack found a new source of strength build up inside him. He easily dodged all of Prison Keeper's attacks, and countered with his own. With one good smack of the Soul Robber, Prison Keeper dropped the cage the girls were in, and then preceded to fall apart and die. Jack broke the lock on the cage, and Sally and Kairi walked out of the crypt with Jack.**

**When they came out, they found Sora present there with the Mayor. "Jack, we found out where all of the Heartless are coming from!" said the Mayor. "How did you find out?" asked Jack. "After I beat the Heartless, I ran back to town to inform the Mayor you came back. That's when we saw more Heartless appear from Dr. Finklestein's lab" said Sora. "We can go back to my house and come up with a plan," said the Mayor. They then made their way back to town, as to confront the doctor as to why the Heartless were coming from the lab.**


	13. Chapter 13

**"We'll Go Together…." **

**Chapter 13**

** Our heroes quickly returned to the Mayor's house to formulate a plan as how to deal with the, newly returned, Oogie Boogie. "First off, we need to stop the Heartless from taking over the town. Mayor, didn't you say the Heartless were coming from Dr. Finklestein's lab?" asked Jack. "Well, I'm not exactly sure," said the Mayor. "Every time a Heartless would spawn in the town, it would always appear in front of the gate to the doctor's house." "Then, I suggest a talk with the doctor" said Sora. "Alright then. Mayor, please watch after Sally and Kairi. We will be right back," said Jack, as he and Sora exited the Mayor's house and headed for Dr. Finklestein's laboratory.**

** When they arrived at the lab, they were amazed by what they saw. There were tanks everywhere, and each contained what appeared to be a developing Heartless. For Sora, it was essentially a Halloween version of the mass-production Heartless generator in Radiant Garden. They made their way through the lab, during which, Sora nearly vomited multiple times at the sight of the various disgusting experiments that were laying the tables. "I think this pace is in violation of the city sanitation codes," thought Sora. The two of them arrived at an elevator, which took them to the roof, where Dr. Finklestein was waiting for them. "Ah, Jack and Sora," said Dr. Finklestein, with his back to them. "A lot has changed since you guys returned to Halloween Town. You like it?" He then opened his head to scratch his brain, like he always does, but Jack noticed something different about it. "Oogie switched your brain!" cried Jack, as he saw that the doctor didn't have his normal brain, but a green brain that allow Oogie Boogie to control him. Sora then looked to the side to find that his real brain was sitting on a nearby table for some reason. "Jack, look" said Sora, who pointed to the location of Dr. Finklestein's brain. "I hope you boys like this machine. I made it especially for you!!!!" The devices around the doctor then came to life, making blades, lasers, and other death objects visible. "Here's what we do. First, we have to restrain the doctor, switch his brain back" said Jack, as he and Sora put their plan into motion. **

**-----------------------------Dr. Finklestein's Song-----------------------------------**

**Dr. Finklestein:**

**_This town has changed, my boys  
Since you've been away!  
Without a Pumpkin King  
It's Oogie Boogie's way!_**

**Jack:**

**_Doctor, please!  
Oh, can't you see you're wrong?_**

**Dr. Finklestein:**  
**_You were the king  
But now you're nothing but prey!  
Oogie Boogie is back  
And he's planning to stay!_ **

**Sora:  
_It's a crazy web you're weaving!  
Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving!_**

**Jack/Sora:   
_Doctor, please!  
It's not too late!_**

**Dr. Finklestein:**

**_All my machines will seal your fate!_**

**_My lasers will slice you!  
My knives will cut deep!  
And when it's all over  
Sally, she will weep!_**

**_The days of your good-natured  
Mayhem are through!  
I'll tear up this town!  
And I'm starting with you!_**

**_Well, now, my boy_  
_It seems you've lost your crown!  
In a few mere moments  
You'll be six feet in the ground!_**

**Sora:  
_Stop at once!  
Can't you see this is absurd?_ **

**Dr. Finklestein:  
_No more tricks!  
Your friends are now your foes!  
And now this dance is   
Nearing its close_**

** Jack:  
_All these people that you're hurting  
Oh, good doctor, it's disconcerting_**

**Jack/Sora:  
_Doctor, please!   
Your thinking is all wrong!_ **

**Dr. Finklestein:  
_In a moment finally you'll be gone!_**

** Jack:  
_Your intentions are evil!  
Your thoughts are all bad!  
The thing that you work for   
Is no more than a cad!_**

**Sora:  
_When finally we get that  
Foul brain out of you  
You'll see no more foes  
But friends that are true! _**

**Dr. Finklestein:  
_This town has changed, my boys  
Since you've been away!  
Without a Pumpkin King  
It's Oogie Boogie's way!_ **

**Jack:  
_Doctor, please!  
Oh, can't you see you're wrong?_ **

**Dr. Finklestein:  
_You were the king  
But now you're nothing but prey!  
Oogie Boogie is back   
And he's planning to stay! _**

** Sora:  
_It's a crazy web you're weaving!  
Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving!_**

**Jack/Sora:  
_Doctor, please!   
It's not too late!_ **

**Dr. Finklestein:  
_All my machines will seal your fate!_**

**_My lasers will slice you!  
My knives will cut deep!  
And when it's all over  
Sally, she will weep!_**

**_The days of your good-natured  
Mayhem are through!   
I'll tear up this town!  
And I'm starting with you!_**

**_Well, now, my boy  
It seems you've lost your crown!  
In a few mere moments  
You'll be six feet in the ground!_ **

**Sora:  
_Stop at once!  
Can't you see this is absurd?_**

** Dr. Finklestein:  
_No more tricks!  
Your friends are now your foes!  
And now this dance is   
Nearing its close_ **

**Jack:  
_All these people that you're hurting  
Oh, good doctor, it's disconcerting_**

**Jack/Sora:  
_Doctor, please!   
Your thinking is all wrong!_ **

**Dr. Finklestein  
_In a moment finally you'll be gone!_**

**_My blades are now spinning!  
My creations are large!  
When they move towards you  
There's no question who's in charge!_**

**_If by some chance  
You survive the attack  
There'll be many more  
You'd better watch your back!_**

**_This town has changed, my boy  
Since you've been away!  
Without a Pumpkin King  
It's Oogie Boogie's way! _**

** Jack:  
**_**Doctor, please!  
Oh, can't you see you're wrong?**_

**Dr. Finklestein:**  
**_You were the king  
But now you're nothing but prey!  
Oogie Boogie is back  
And he's planning to stay!_ **

**Sora:**

**_It's a crazy web you're weaving!_**

**_Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving!_**

**Jack/Sora:  
_Doctor, please!   
It's not too late!_ **

**Dr. Finklestein:  
_All my machines will seal your fate!_**

**_My lasers will slice you!  
My knives will cut deep!  
And when it's all over  
Sally, she will weep!_**

**_The days of your good natured  
Mayhem are through!   
I'll tear up this town!  
And I'm starting with you!_**

**_Well, now, my boy  
It seems you've lost your crown!  
In a few mere moments  
You'll be six feet in the ground!_ **

**Sora:  
_Stop at once!  
Can't you see this is absurd?_ **

**Dr. Finklestein:  
_No more tricks!  
Your friends are now your foes!  
And now this dance is   
Nearing its close _**

** Jack:  
_All these people that you're hurting  
Oh, good doctor, it's disconcerting_**

**Jack/Sora:  
_Doctor, please!   
Your thinking is all wrong!_ **

**Dr. Finklestein  
_In a moment finally you'll be gone!_ **

**Jack:  
_You shoot and attack us   
It rolls off our backs!  
We're not your enemies  
We are Sora and Jack!_**

**Sora:  
_When this is all over   
Good friends we'll all be!  
You'll praise Oogie no more!   
You can take that from me!_**

** When the song battle ended, Jack seized the opportunity and used the Soul Robber to restrain Dr. Finklestein. "Sora, switch his brain while I have him pinned down." "Man, this is gross" said Sora, as he removed the green brain and place the real brain back into the doctor's head. "There were rubber gloves on the table next to the brain, Sora," said Jack. As the doctor came to, he suddenly remembered what happened. "NO! PUT THAT DOWN! PUT THE HEART BACK!" shouted Dr. Finklestein as he woke up. They then brought him back to the Mayor's house to ask him exactly what happened.**


	14. Chapter 14

**"We'll Go Together…."**

**Chapter 14**

**"And that's all I can remember" said Dr. Finklestein as he finished telling everyone what had happened to him. "So, Lock, Shock, and Barrel stole the artificial heart right before they switched your brain. I would think that's how they brought Oogie Boogie back" said Sora. "But that doesn't explain why he was only a shadow" added Jack. "My theory is that since the heart was never finished, it couldn't be used to bring him back completely" said the doctor. Suddenly, there was a noise, like someone banging on the roof of the Mayor's house. There was also a familiar set of giggles that could be heard above them. "What could be making this ruckus?" asked the Mayor. "I'll give you three guesses" said Jack. All of them then went up to the roof, where they found a bathtub containing three recognizable delinquents. "The three little pranksters. This is a surprise" said Jack, sarcastically. "You're not still working for Oogie are you?" "We aren't working, we're playing!" said Lock. "We want to go after you, Jack" said Shock. "But Oogie said we have to kill the Keyblade wielder first" Barrel finished. A barrier suddenly came up, cutting Sora off from the others. "Do it, Sora! Give those little brats the spanking they deserve!" called Kairi. When Kairi mentioned spanking, Sora got a few thought in his head about her and himself, but he quickly moved them out of his mind as he prepared to fight Lock, Shock, and Barrel. "Why did you bring back Oogie Boogie?" asked Sora. "You won't find out anything!" said Shock. "Especially where he have the holiday leaders locked up!" said Barrel. "Looks like I'll have to beat the answers out of you!"**

**-------------"Hail to Mr. Oogie!" ("Kidnap the Sandy Claws" remix)-------**

**Lock/Shock/Barrel:**

**_Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!  
La, la, la, la, laa!  
Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!  
La, la, la, la, laa!_**

**_Hail to Mister Oogie!  
Sora cannot win!  
We'll summon up some Heartless and   
They will do you in!_**

**Shock:**

**_First we brought the Master back  
To take this town away from Jack!  
We knew he'd fight to set things right  
So we got Heartless who attack!_**

**Sora:**

**_Stop! I've had enough of you!  
Your punishment is overdue!   
You've instigated chaos here  
And turned this town onto its ear!_**

**Lock/Shock/Barrel:**

**_Hail to Mister Oogie!  
Put Sora to the test!  
Keep him guessing all the time  
Never let him rest!_**

**Barrel:**

**Then Mister Oogie Boogie Man **

**Shock:**

**Can take the whole town over then! **

**Lock:**

**He'll be so pleased, I do declare! **

**Lock/Shock/Barrel:**

**_The whole world should beware!  
Wheee!_**

**Lock:**

**_Now, that Oogie is the king  
We get away with everything!   
You cannot scold us for our pranks!  
The new King Oogie, let's give thanks!_**

**Sora:**

**_Don't be foolish! Think now  
All this danger isn't fun and games!  
When this town is back to normal  
Do you really want the blame?_**

**Lock/Shock/Barrel:**

**_Hail to Mister Oogie!  
This is so much fun!  
We make mischief day and night  
Our work is never done!_**

**Sora:**

**_Jack's told you once, he's told you twice  
To straighten out your act!  
You'll never get away with this  
And that, you brats, is fact!_**

**_I've had enough of this disgrace!  
So take me to the hidden place!  
Where the leaders sit locked in a cage!   
Or you will face my rage!_**

**Lock/Shock/Barrel:**

**_Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!  
La, la, la, la, laa!  
Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!  
La, la, la, la, laa!_**

**_Hail to Mister Oogie!  
Sora cannot win!  
We'll summon up some Heartless and   
They will do you in!_**

**Shock:**

**_First we brought the Master back  
To take this town away from Jack!  
We knew he'd fight to set things right  
So we got Heartless who attack!_**

**Lock:**

**_Trick Ghosts and Wight Knights galore!  
And Toy Soldiers wanting more!  
They're rising up from every tomb  
To torment you and seal your doom!_**

**Lock/Shock/Barrel:**

**_Hail to Mister Oogie!  
Put Sora to the test!  
Keep him guessing all the time  
Never let him rest!_**

**Barrel:**

**Then Mister Oogie Boogie Man **

**Shock:**

**Can take the whole town over then! **

**Lock:**

**He'll be so pleased, I do declare! **

**Lock/Shock/Barrel:**

**_The whole world should beware!  
Wheee!_**

**Lock:**

**_With Mister Oogie as our the king  
We'll get away with everything!  
No more scolding for our pranks!  
The new King Oogie, let's give thanks!_**

**Barrel:**

**_A trick a day, oh, why stop there?  
We'll do whatever! We won't care!  
And everyone will come to know  
We run the show! Hey, life's unfair!_**

**Lock/Shock/Barrel:**

**_Hail to Mister Oogie!  
This is so much fun!  
We make mischief day and night  
Our work is never done!_**

**Shock:**

**_Beause Mister Oogie Boogie  
Is the meanest guy around!_**

**Lock:**

**_If I were on his Oogie list  
I'd get out of town!_**

**Barrel:**

**_He'll be so pleased by our success!_**

**Shock:**

**_That he'll reward us too, I bet!_**

**Lock/Shock/Barrel:**

**_I wonder what it's going to be!  
We cannot wait to see!   
Wheee!_**

**Lock/Shock/Barrel:**

**_Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!  
La, la, la, la, laa!  
Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!  
La, la, la, la, laa!_**

**_Hail to Mister Oogie!  
Sora cannot win!  
We'll summon up some Heartless and   
They will do you in!_**

**Shock:**

**_First we brought the Master back  
To take this town away from Jack!  
We knew he'd fight to set things right  
So we got Heartless who attack!_**

**Sora:**

**_Stop! I've had enough of you!  
Your punishment is overdue!   
You've instigated chaos here  
And turned this town onto its ear!_**

**Lock/Shock/Barrel:**

**_Hail to Mister Oogie!  
Put Sora to the test!  
Keep him guessing all the time  
Never let him rest!_**

**Barrel:**

**Then Mister Oogie Boogie Man **

**Shock:**

**Can take the whole town over then! **

**Lock:**

**He'll be so pleased, I do declare! **

**Lock/Shock/Barrel:**

**_The whole world should beware!  
Wheee!_**

**Lock:**

**_Now, that Oogie is the king  
We get away with everything!   
You cannot scold us for our pranks!  
The new King Oogie, let's give thanks!_**

**Sora:**

**_Don't be foolish! Think now  
All this danger isn't fun and games!  
When this town is back to normal  
Do you really want the blame?_**

**Lock/Shock/Barrel:**

**_Hail to Mister Oogie!  
This is so much fun!  
We make mischief day and night  
Our work is never done!_**

**Sora:**

**_Jack's told you once, he's told you twice  
To straighten out your act!  
You'll never get away with this  
And that, you brats, is fact!  
_**

**_Trusting him's a big mistake!  
One, that you don't want to make!  
He might reward you, this is true!  
By cooking you into a stew!_**

**After beating the little brats to a pulp, they finally gave some answers. "Ok! Ok! We'll talk!" cried Shock. "The holiday leaders r in Oogie's new lair in the sewers. We were about to go and get Sandy Claws until you guys stopped us" said Lock. "In the sewers, huh? C'mon, Sora, let's get going!" said Jack. Sora was about to go, but was stopped by Kairi. "Please, be careful Sora" she said with pleading eyes. "Don't worry, Kairi. I'll be alright, plus I have Jack to help me. We will have Oogie beat in no time!" With that, Jack and Sora left to go down into the grimy sewers of the town of Halloween.**


	15. Chapter 15

**"We'll Go Together…."**

**Chapter 15**

**With the information they got from Oogie's minions, Jack and Sora set out to find Oogie's underground lair in hopes of stopping him and rescuing the holiday leaders. As they made their way through the sewers, the noticed the temperature was slowly rising. That's when they found the source of the heat. The only thing between them and Oogie was a giant pit of lava, swarms of Heartless, and various deathtraps, or "toys" as Oogie called them. "It's never as easy as it seems," said Sora. "We will need a way to get across to that door," said Jack, as he pointed to a green door with Oogie Boogie's face on it. "I have an idea," said Sora, as he used his Drive ability to change into Final Form, but since he wasn't in his normal clothes, his masked changed into a crown. On his right side floated the Oathkeeper, and on his left floated the Decisive Pumpkin, the Keyblade he obtained on his previous visit to Halloween Town. Sora then started gliding across the room. Jack used the Soul Robber to get across gaps, and disable traps, while Sora took care of the Heartless. When they entered the door at the other end, they stepped foot into a room that appeared to be a perfect recreation of Oogie Boogie's casino, and confronted by Casino Oogie. **

**----------------"Casino Clash" (Sang to the tune of "Oogie's Song)----------**

**Oogie Boogie:**

_**Well, well, well!  
Look what the bat dragged in!  
You two made it this far?  
Oh, I'm really scared!**_

**Jack:**

_**Oogie, We're here to finish this  
Once and for all!**_

**O****ogie Boogie:**

_**You're jokin'! You're jokin'!  
I can't believe my ears!  
You're jokin'! You gotta be!  
Best laugh I've had in years!**_

**Sora:**

_**We hope you did amuse yourself  
With this, your little fling!  
You'd better pay attention now  
'Cause Jack's the Pumpkin King!**_

**Oogie Boogie:**

_**You think you are winning  
But that's a lot of noise!  
Just to be a sport, my friends  
I'll share my Oogie-toys!**_

_**Whoa oh!**_

**Jack:**

_**Whoa oh!**_

**Oogie Boogie:**

_**Whoa oh!**_

**Sora:**

_**Whoa oh!**_

**Oogie Boogie:**

_**Whoa oh!**_

**Jack/Sora:**

_**Whoa oh!**_

**Oogie Boogie:**

_**I'm the Oogie Boogie Man!**_

_**Sora:**_

_**The leaders of the holidays  
Must right now be set free!**_

**Jack:**

_**Release them all at once  
Or you'll have to deal with me!**_

**Oogie Boogie:**

_**You killed Heartless, so what? Big deal!  
You even ran the maze!  
You still can't stop me!  
I'm the king of seven holidays!**_

_**Whoa oh!**_

**Jack:**

_**Whoa oh!**_

**Oogie Boogie:**

_**Whoa oh!**_

**Sora:**

_**Whoa oh!**_

**Oogie Boogie:**

_**Whoa oh!**_

**Jack:**

_**Whoa oh!**_

_**I'm the only Pumpkin King!**_

"**Give up, Oogie!" ordered Jack. "It's all over!" "Don't be so sure," said Oogie Boogie, "this has only begun!" With that, he fled from the scene. "Jack, look. There is a door over there," Sora pointed out. The duo entered the room, where they found the missing holiday leaders: Tom Turkey of Thanksgiving, Uncle Sam of Independence Day, Cupid of Valentine's Day, the Easter Bunny, and Drunk St. Patrick. "I want you," said Uncle Sam, pointing his trademark finger, "to get us out of these cages!" Sora quickly broke open the cages, setting them all free. Just then, Zero came floating into the room. "What is it, Zero?" asked Sora. "Zero says he saw Oogie heading for the Hinterlands," said Jack. "He's probably going after Santa Claus next" Sora figured. He and Jack returned to the Mayor's house to give everyone an update on the situation, and then headed for Christmas Town. **

**When they arrived in Candy Cane Lane, they didn't expect to see what was in front of them. Heartless, everywhere, tearing up the peaceful town. What was even worse was Oogie was here as well. "Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas, Jack!" taunted the fat sack of bugs. "Jack, look!" cried Sora, as he pointed to Santa, who was dangling in the air. "Get me down this instant!!!!" called Santa Claus. Then, a train appeared from a tunnel, but it wasn't a normal train. It had a large pair of scissors, and it was heading right for the rope that was holding up Santa. "This won't be easy," said Jack. "First, we have to take out the Heartless and destroy the train, all while changing the tracks to buy Sandy Claws some time." "Then what are we standing around for, let's go save Santa!" said Sora as he and Jack began "Operation: Save Sandy"**

**-------------------"Oh No!" (Sang to the tune of "What's This?")-------------**

**Jack:**

_**Oh no! Oh no!  
There's trouble everywhere!  
Oh no!  
There's smoke clouds in the air!  
Oh no!**_

**Sora:**

**I can't believe my eyes  
We have to help them   
Hurry Jack, they wouldn't dare!  
Oh no!**

**Jack:**

_Oh no! Oh no!  
There's something very wrong!   
Oh no!  
These things here don't belong!_

**Sora:**

_**Oh no!  
The streets are lined with  
Little creatures crying  
All the others must be hiding  
Christmas spirit is subsiding!  
Oh no!  
Oh no!**_

**Jack:**

_**The joyous decorations here  
Are melting from the fire!  
No doubt the work of Oogie Boogie!  
Drat that no good liar!**_

**Sora:**  
**_There's fear in every window!  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes!  
And in our bones we feel the urge  
To cut him down to size!_**

**Jack:**

**_And there! Oh no!  
The Heartless have control!   
Look out!_**

**Sora:**

_**It chills me to my soul!  
No more!  
They're gathering the presents to ignite them!  
Don't they know who they are for?  
Oh no!**_

**Jack:**

_Oh no!  
He's here! It's all part of his plan!   
The nerve!  
He's really gone too far!  
This time!_

**Sora:**

**_It's up to us to put a stop to this  
Now is our chance we cannot miss!  
This town's counting on us!  
So we must take charge and let them know!_**  
**Jack:**

_**The time is now  
For them to go!  
Oh, where to start in such a mess!  
Oh no!**_

**Sora:**

**_Oh no, what now?  
The peaceful town is ruined!  
And look, the Christmas tree is bare!  
Attacked! By someone, welcomed fiends_**!

**Jack:**

**_I tell you I will snare them  
And make sure they pay for their  
Outlandish rude behavior  
Oh no!_**

**_The cheerfulness is missing  
And the wonder isn't here!  
And in their place there seems to be  
A paralyzing fear!_**

**Sora:**

_**Instead of songs, I swear  
I can just hear screaming in the air!  
The stench of Oogie Boogie  
Is absolutely everywhere**_

_**Search Ghosts! Gargoyles!  
They're everywhere and all around!  
I've never felt so sad before!  
This happy place in front of us is being trashed  
So greedily, so greedily!**_

**Jack:**

**_It's tragic! Oh, it's tragic!  
I can't stand and watch it burn!  
We've got to save this Christmas Town!  
And kill these Heartless lying all about!_**

**Jack/Sora:**

_**This must stop!**_

**Jack and Sora killed all of the Heartless and saved Santa, but it was too late. When he got Santa down, Oogie escaped on the sleigh. Although, he didn't get far. Shortly after he took off, there was a loud crash that could be heard through out all of the holiday towns. It was in this area that the final showdown will soon begin. **


End file.
